bleach_a_la_fleurfandomcom-20200213-history
Briar Rose Fleur
Briar Rose Fleur (ブライヤーローズフルール, Buraiyā Rōzu furūru) is a Diviner of the North American Branch of the Soul Society. Briar Rose is the elder sister of Aneri Magnolia Fleur and the eldest daughter of Dominic Anthos Fleur and Dolores Fleur. She is the Captain of Team Lucidum and oversees the training of new recruits. Appearance As a child, Briar Rose had longer hair, which was generally kept in a tight and high ponytail or braid that she cut at the end of sixth grade into the style that she currently wears. She was still very tall as a child as well. Briar Rose as a teenager is a very tall, voluptuous teenager with short dark brown hair, just brushing past her shoulders styled in a loose beach wave curl, favoring her left side for a slight bang over her right with the stray strands of hair tucked behind her right ear. Her hair is usually peppered with flowers of different meanings, either willingly or unwillingly due to emotion. Her eyes are round, almost innocently wide and a bright green-ish honey brown in color. Splaying across her cheeks, Briar Rose has freckles that cross the bridge of her nose, which are more visible before she puts on makeup. Briar Rose always has a pair of earrings in as well an industrial bar lined with small flowers. Her earrings are generally floral themed. On her stomach just to the left of her navel, Briar Rose has a deep scar which is completely healed, though still discolored. Aside from this prominent scar, Briar Rose has many other scars on her body as well from training and missions. Because she is so athletically inclined, Briar Rose is muscular and toned in some areas, such as her upper arms and legs though she does manage to retain a softness to her body, seen in her thick hips and naturally ample bust. Briar Rose generally favors wearing pants, jeans, joggers or leggings (which show off her hips and booty) due to the large and expansive rose, vine and thorn tattoos that decorate both of her legs. A cause for some self-esteem issues, Briar Rose generally keeps them well-hidden from those who are not immediate family or Michelle. When training, Briar Rose generally sports a high ponytail or bun to keep her hair away from her face and wears a variety of workout tops, or sometimes even forgoing it to wear only a workout bra. However, unless she is alone or in the presence of family, she will wear workout leggings. While at the branch or in the field, Briar Rose's uniform consists of the Class A uniform with slight modification. She has a modified utility belt at her waist instead of the regular standard issue as well as replacing the calf-high or sometimes ankle boots with knee-length high-heeled boots. Her top is a one-sleeved shirt underneath her blazer. She also, on occasion is seen wearing gloves. Aside from this, Briar Rose likes neon colors and can be seen wearing muted neons if she is picking an outfit out herself, otherwise, she generally wears fashionable clothes. She wears makeup nearly every day, though it is so finely blended and barely noticeable aside from her shiny or otherwise colored lips and her winged eyeliner and the almost translucent glow on her cheeks. Her favorites are rosy colors and lighter shades of pink, though she does like reds. Her natural scent is that of flower fields, leading many to ask where she gets her perfume. Personality As a child, Briar Rose was very stoic and cautious. She had one clear goal due to the childhood trauma of her sister's kidnapping and did not attempt to deter from it or make friends in the process. She came off very blunt and rude, almost stinted in a way, but after a chance encounter with the man who became her master, Briar Rose's personality did a dramatic flip. As a teenager, Briar Rose is anything but stoic and cautious, or even normal to most. Drawing from her childhood influences, Briar Rose's personality has done a complete 180. Now being an eccentric and enigmatic person, Briar Rose is very dramatic and outgoing, often making friends with people she meets very quickly due to her contagious happy nature. She is very animated when she speaks and is always ready to give a show. Her way of speaking is often times not very modern, as she prefers using flowery words to get her point across but if need be, she can speak in layman's terms and get her point across faster. She also does not let things get to her as much as the next person. If she is sad or angry. She will reflect for a bit and then move on, her philosophy being that she'd rather be happy than spend her time wallowing. When it comes to matters of academics, Briar Rose seems to do very well in school, but whether she retains the knowledge is not known. Despite her being academically inclined, she does not seem to think much outside of school, taking on a more direct and irresponsible approach to things. "Don't think, just punch" is Briar's Rose main motto. Because she's so nice and generally a happy person, Briar Rose lacks the capacity to actually insult someone to hurt them. She’s not very good with insults and struggles to understand why people are being mean for no reason. Briar Rose, just as she seems, is somewhat of a pushover, helping people out without realizing that she's being walked on, this results in her feelings getting hurt at times, but she tries to let it wash over and not get her down. She also has been shown to go out of her way to help people, often going above and beyond because she wants to do her best in everything. This is shown in her martial arts classes where she spends extra time and will go back if even one person is not on the same page as everyone else. Contrary to her generally pushover-like qualities, Briar Rose takes her job as a Captain very seriously. She is also very dedicated to helping people learn if that is what they want. She is likened to a combat genius due to her prowess in many battles, though often times she does not use her strategical side much. She prefers using showy techniques and drawing out battles, though when she does get serious, the battles do not last long. However, she herself allows no room for failure and has a hard time accepting help from people, making her a 'suffer in silence' type when it comes to things she is unable to do. Because of her childhood complex, Briar Rose often does not ask for help and thinks it is entirely her job to protect the people she cares about, ofte times running off and getting hurt in the process. She considers everyone's safety over her own and will often be the last person out of a situation just so that she can make sure everyone else is safe. Despite this somewhat reckless quality towards herself, Briar Rose is able to make many good decisions for the good of the group. Among the very few things Briar Rose seems to take seriously, oddly enough, is her name. Briar Rose demands that she be called nothing less than Briar Rose aside from those within her family and her 'special someone' if she ever gets one. Briar Rose, like her father, falls into affection rather quickly. She is very easily smitten with new people and her attempts to get closer to them don't always work out for a few reasons. Being too overbearing at times, she has driven away many people, and the way she handles situations around these people makes them disregard her completely, resulting in a complex of "lovelorn-ness", mostly due to Briar Rose's 'flailures' (flirting failures). Because of this, she's very oblivious when people like her back, thinking that they will not due to past experiences, which also causes some strife. Despite her knowing when she likes someone and how she acts, she just can't help it and references it as the "Fleur Curse" when such things happen. When she has a crush, Briar Rose has been known to go completely silent or start stuttering and become clumsy around the person in question. She also quickly flees the scene or hide her face or herself away from whoever is making her feel that way. She's been known to scream, quite loudly, as well. When Briar Rose feels very intense emotions about something, the result is a loss in control of her powers for the moment, which in turn causes flowers that match her mood to sprout up in her hair or along her arms. There are times when she's felt so intensely (positively or negatively) that she's literally grown plants on every part of her body, which have to be carefully cut off by Anastasius. This is also a cause for some self-esteem issues for Briar Rose. Speaking on self-esteem issues, Briar Rose is not confident in her laugh, which she's been told sounds a couple of different ways and none of them being pleasant. Though she can't help her laugh, as it is full and loud most of the time, paired with her scrunching up her face and smiling lopsidedly. Around her family, she doesn't seem to mind it, as her father shares the same laugh, but in public or with a person she likes, she absolutely abhors it. Contrary to this, she is not at all self-conscious about her height, which is a big factor for some people not liking her back, instead Briar Rose embraces it as one of her charm points since she can always be seen in high heeled shoes that amplify her height and hardly any other type of shoe. Another one of her self identified charms points is her singing and acting abilities. Briar Rose is very known for her love of theatre and singing, even having a YouTube channel dedicated to her song covers. Unlike Michelle, she prefers musicals over regular plays and also favors the guitar over the numerous instruments she can play. Like her name and divining power suggest, Briar Rose loves gardening and plants. She has a general nurturing nature, which allows all plants under her care to flourish and often speaks with her plants, taking the time to say hello to each of them. The Fleur home has more flower species than even the most vibrant greenhouse and most, if not all of them were planted by Briar Rose and by association, Anastasius. Another one of her hobbies and main combative skills is her martial arts ability, Briar Rose knows more than a few different styles of fighting with and without weapons and participates in many different sports activities, with her cousin Ricky due to their competitive streaks, though she is the Female Captain of the Track and Field Team only. She hates pickles, tomatoes, and pumpkin, which she grows and sells out of spite and loves Mexican food, specifically fajitas. Briar Rose favors spicy foods and is very good at cooking, but kind of disastrous at baking. She also loves shopping and has a penchant for picking out perfect gifts. History Guided by her Divining Spirit, Anastasius from birth, Briar Rose was destined for greatness before she could even speak, as told to her by everyone she met, which in turn allowed her a complex that she needed to be the best and couldn't accept help from anyone, and she still has a similar complex. When Briar Rose turned 5, her younger sister Maggie was taken by someone who wanted to harness her power for their own, at that moment, Briar Rose became contracted with Anastasius in one of the longest on-going contracts that the branch has ever witnessed in recorded history. It was after this event that Anastasius' power became sealed within tattooed markings on Briar Rose's legs. Being so young and having a complex thrust upon her, Briar Rose grew up to be rather stoic, a sharp contrast to Anastasius at the time, who tried his best to make Briar Rose happy, as he had seen her be in future visions. During Anastasius' attempts to get Briar Rose to open up, he discovered her natural knack for caring for plants, and that seemed to be the only time she actually spoke with him, as after they finished tending to the gardens, Briar Rose would return to how she had been. It was during one visit from a former member of the Soul Society that Briar Rose's personality changed. The man who came to visit took an instant liking to Briar Rose, saying she reminded him of someone he knew in the past and decided he would be the one to train her. As things went, the man's goofiness and all around vast knowledge on fighting styles began getting to Briar Rose, making her curious despite not wanting to be and open to trying new things. Plot Agents of the North American Branch arc Briar Rose is first seen entering a cemetery with Maggie, complaining about how Ricky didn't answer their calls to join them on their expedition to see about the disturbances in the cemetery. Right afterward, Maggie jumps and screams, revealing that they had been followed by Johnson, a wandering spirit they know very well, who was visiting the cemetery. Joined by Johnson, Briar Rose is the one who allows Johnson to help them search the cemetery. The group splits up and when they regroup, Briar Rose's search has her collecting complaints from many of the spirits in the cemetery. Deciding to take one more look around, Briar Rose is the first to notice that all of the spirits have disappeared from the cemetery, which is rather odd for that time of day. She also notices a fairy ring, which she stops in front of. Maggie bumps into her and Briar Rose explains what she found. After hearing Maggie's suggestion, Briar Rose informs her that they will be running around the fairy ring in order to enter it and while Briar Rose is on her sixth lap, Maggie stops her. The two feel a strange wind and when they look back to the fairy ring, the ring has crumbled and in the middle of it is an injured fae. Briar Rose picks up the fae and moves to heal it. She is then attacked by a creature she and Maggie have never seen before and immediately begins defending against it while Maggie protects the fae. Halfway through the fight, Briar Rose calls out her divining spirit for help. Still losing the fight, Briar Rose enlists Maggie to help while she ascends. After ascending, Briar Rose is able to create a trap of vines in order to pin down the creature, which works. After Maggie touches the vines, they wither and break, allowing the creature enough wiggle room to escape. Briar Rose commands her team to go after it. After Maggie picks up the trail and Briar Rose commands her team to get ready to move out. However, before they can, Briar Rose receives a call from the Commander, who orders them back to the base. After a protest, Briar Rose and her team return to the base and meet Janet on their way to the infirmary. Janet informs them that Ricky has been injured and to lighten the mood, she tells them love is on the horizon. Briar Rose is thrilled about this. Upon entering the infirmary, Briar Rose begins quipping at Ricky who had been speaking with his father. After a debriefing with the Commander, the Commander takes Briar Rose and Maggie outside and suspends their activities until Ricky has been healed and orders them not to go after the creature. Briar Rose agrees, reluctantly, and later reveals inside of Ricky's hospital room that she crossed her fingers. Briar Rose and Maggie leave Ricky's room, ignoring his pleadings to bring him Fritay. Equipment Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Keen Intellect: '''Briar Rose is known as a combat genius for her ability to think of plans on the fly or in the heat of battle. While not as analytical as Maggie, Briar Rose does have a keen observation of what is around her, noticing things that others may not deem important. She is also able to accurately deduce people's range of abilities and how skilled they are, such as her accurately stating that Ichigo's fighting style is "unpolished and rushed, a result from not properly learning sword techniques", which Urahara agrees that Ichigo has never had the chance to properly learn swordplay and remarks that it's amazing he's gotten so far on being able to stab his opponents like that. '''Immense Spiritual Energy: Briar Rose's spiritual energy has been said to rival that of a regular God in the tremendousness of it. Her spiritual energy, though dense, unless she is feeling a particular emotion, is very calming. Her energy does not feel heavy, instead, it feels light and free, almost a depiction of herself. Even worn out in battle, Briar Rose can still keep fighting effectively due to her large energy constantly replenishing. : High Reiatsu Control: Despite her vast spiritual energy, having dealt with this all her life, Briar Rose is able to control her spiritual energy, though only due to the fact that most of it is sealed within the tattoos on her legs. She is able to release some at a time, but releasing too much is very painful for her. Weapons Master: '''Having studied weapons from a young age, Briar Rose is capable of wielding many different weapons, even multiple at the same time. She seems to favor wielding swords or weapons with blades for close-ranged attacks, but she is more than capable of wielding weapons with long-range capabilities, such as bows. '''Freestyle Fighting Master/Hakuda Master: '''Briar Rose is very skilled in various '''Incredible Natural Speed & Reflexes: '''Briar Rose, even in her human form, is shown to have incredible natural speed. Due to her training with her master and father, Briar Rose is rarely caught off guard from any attacks that come her way. She is able to counter an attack or block one within seconds of the attack being initiated. Offensively, Briar Rose is able to keep up a quick assault of attacks on her opponents, and most times, her quick speed won't allow an opponent to get the chance to escape. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Briar Rose, much like her father, has a high natural strength, which has only grown as the years have gone by. Many consider her strength beast-like, as she is able to lift things nearly ten times the weight of a small car with ease and throw them if need be. '''Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance & Stamina: ''' '''Spiritual Awareness: Nature Intuitiveness: ''' '''Divining Spirit Briar Rose's divining spirit, just like Maggie’s, is a hard contrast to her personality. Whereas Briar Rose is bubbly, excitable and happy most of the time, her spirit, Anastasius, is anything but. He is a calm, collected and well put together man, who is constantly sarcastic and argues with Briar Rose a lot because of her poor decision-making skills, which always leads to a headache because of the conclusions she draws and how she acts upon them. However, he is shown to care for her greatly, by even putting up with her whims when she calls him by the wrong names. His most hated name that she calls him is “Anastasia”, which results in a pseudo-form of great power being released, though not as strong as if she were to call him by his actual name. Briar Rose is more naturally inclined and follows the cycle of natural death. For those that die and become spirits, she guides those spirits back into a cycle of rebirth which starts in the North American Soul Society. These individuals have clean souls. She is one of the few individuals to be able to become a spirit without the use of a spirit tablet, as well as her spirit being one of the Original Gods. Trivia *Briar Rose's YouTube channel hosts a variety of different things aside from her song covers. She does reaction videos and 'try this' videos as well. Her Q & A's are always pretty popular due to the range of characters that seem to come on screen with her. *Briar Rose is very good at shopping for other people, but when it comes to herself, she never knows what she wants. *Sixth grade was Briar Rose's worst year. Don't ask why. *Michelle and Briar Rose have matching diaries *Briar Rose has had a crush on someone in nearly every year of her schooling, none of them have worked out *Briar Rose's birthday (June 21) falls on the summer solstice, the longest day of the year. Quotes *“Brose--Rair--I’m BRIAR ROSE.” *“Deus Hoc Vult (God wills it), and so it shall be!” *"Don't think, just punch!" Category:Female characters Category:North American Soul Society Category:Diviner Category:Fleur Family Category:Team Lucidum Category:Southern Sector